<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eobard Thawne visits Arrowverse showrunners by Phillipe363</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488292">Eobard Thawne visits Arrowverse showrunners</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363'>Phillipe363</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anti Iris West, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, Gen, Humor, Parody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having been fed up at not getting invited to the Crisis on Infinite Earths event the Reverse Flash finds an earth with Arrowverse showrunners and decides to pay them a visit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eobard Thawne visits Arrowverse showrunners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hello</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So, after reading Cer1992's review of my, A Smallville Clark walks in, Oliver returns and an author never leaves, story pointed out how I missed Eobard Thawne not being in the crossover at all.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hence this was born to address it.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Remember this is for fun and not to be taken seriously.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>On with the show</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Board room</p><p>The various writers, producers, and others sit around a table when suddenly they all look over in horror to see two Reverse Flashes standing there with pulling down their masks. One reveals the face of the younger blonde-haired one and the other has the face of Harrison Wells.</p><p>"Really won't take long. You see I needed a fresh earth after another earth has already had Oliver, Clark from Smallville and the real Kevin Conroy Batman, not your Elseworld's disgusting abomination show up. Mostly didn't expect to be doing this again, especially not so soon but I realized I made a major goof by not addressing it. Of course, you guys were even worse" Phillipe says from all around them.</p><p>"The major issue being me not in the Crisis event, you know the battle you people have teased since literally day 1 of the Flash show to ever air, a fight people have been waiting years to see. Only to get nothing" Eobard says.</p><p>"Go on Guggenheim let's here why I didn't appear despite even telling Barry at the end of season 5 he would see me again when the Crisis on Infinite Earths came" Wells orders.</p><p>"I guess what it really comes down to is not being beholden to a headline from six years ago that was not written by any of the showrunners involved in the crossover. A lot of things drive our stories, and a lot of things determine what choices we make….. To me, tracking toward a headline written six years ago is literally the definition of 'the cart driving the horse.' We've had Reverse-Flash so prominent in the Arrowverse over the years, including in last year's crossover and the crossover before that…. I love the character and I love Tom [Cavanagh] as a person, and I certainly love Matt Letscher's version, but you have to make choices" Guggenheim states.</p><p>"Yeah, the choice of not being beholden to your own canon? That explains a lot over you people running of the Arrowverse, and not written by any of the showrunners involved in the crossover? Last I checked Greg Berlanti was involved in the Flash pilot episode and is still involved in the Crisis" Well says.</p><p>"You could have easily had Oliver as the Spectre take out the Anti Monitor for good in the Arrow portion of the crossover before dying along with rebooting the multiverse. Then have Legends be the dealing with the fallout and having me show up to fight Barry" Eobard says.</p><p>"Before we get this over it's sad when you people hate on Oliver and Barry more than I do, truly pathetic. Regarding Iris West who is one of your pet's, she is For a totally abusive nut job to her husband and a paragon of selfishness with having done more damage to Barry's life then I have ever or will do" Wells snarls.</p><p>Both Reverse Flashes pull their cowls back on with starting to vibrate their hands and beginning to move about the room taking their revenge for being left out of the crossover.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hope you all enjoyed this and please leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Until next time.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>